Guldur Olog-hai
The 'Guldur Olog-hai '''were high standard, elite warriors in Azog's Dol Guldur army. Statistics These trolls were various sizes and more importantly they were armoured like the Guldur Orc's. They were either about the size of a regular troll in the films or an Ogre. These trolls were fearsome weapons on the field and devastated dozens of soldiers with one strike alone of their weapons. These trolls were quite intelligent and kept formation with the orcs as they marched to battle, in battle these trolls carried bladed axe/sword like weapons upon their arms, (similar to the Guldur Orcs's shields) long metal maces which could smash the very earth several feet into the air, taking down several men at once. Some even used their bare hands, balling them up into fists to smash the allied armies, or sweeping them up and throwing them like rag-dolls. Others used spiky clubs. The less fortunate of these trolls were also hideously amputated by the orcs, giving them morning star (wrecking ball-like) arms in place of their flesh and blood ones, some had metal hooks placed into their backs for goblins to take hold of, and the most unfortunate was blinded and given reigns dangling from their eye sockets for orcs to directly take control of. These trolls came in many different sizes and types. Here are some... Types -Olog-hai battering rammer -the General Olog-hai troops with small amounts of armour -the shock troops with more armour and bigger builds, being taller than the average troops and These trolls couldn't simply be taken down by a spear throw to the neck or a few arrows. It would take dozens of arrows and several spears/pikes to be sent into the unarmored parts of the trolls in order to take them down. A premeditated attack upon a troll would usually work and need to be planned out well in order to take out the beast before it took down a whole garrison. History These trolls were used primarily in Azog the Defiler's Dol-Guldur orc army, directed to come out as soon as Azog called for the war beasts, almost immediately these trolls smashed into the allied army, causing massive damage, when some of the orc regiments made their way to the ruins of dale, some of these trolls joined them, climbing over the walls or simply smashing them down to gain access. One of these trolls was even given a stone headpiece to act as a battering ram to the walls of dale. The smaller trolls with clubs rallied against Dain's forces but are stopped by Thorin and companies arrival from the gates of Erebor and they are all destroyed by the rallied dwarves. Some of these trolls survived until the end of the battle, still fighting on when the bats of gundabad arrived. But once the Eagles arrived, the remaining trolls either fled into the Were -Worm tunnels, or were eventually taken down by the combined allied forces. Heavily armored in thick plates of steel, these trolls were more than a match for the allied armies during the battle of the five armies. They were about 9-12 feet tall at most, being the smaller trolls on the battlefield. Their only weapons were wooden clubs fitted with iron spikes, of which was to be used on the iron hill dwarves, and mirkwood elves. History and usage These trolls so far have only seen action in the Peter Jackson's film adaptation of the Battle of the Five armies, and seen during the later portion of the battle, preparing to charge at a surrounded portion of Dain's army at the gate of Erebor. Six of these trolls were put to the front lines to attack, when Thorin Oakenshiled rallied the dwarves and regained their morale, four of these trolls were killed by heavy spears, being lodged directly into their necks, killing them. (However it is also possible these trolls have been fighting previously and were wounded by attacks from before) The remaining trolls held their ground and smashed into the dwarven lines. Later on these trolls were reinforced by the much larger trolls, and bats of gundabad. Appearances *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (First appearance) See Also *Olog-hai Gallery Category:Azog's army